


The Housewarming

by miles_away



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Hungover, M/M, Punch Drunk, Short, possibly even slower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miles_away/pseuds/miles_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday night and Sunday morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to "Sometimes it begins in tears..."  
> And who would've thought it - they're starting their very own sleepover club!  
> Will it be a success? Will others be allowed to join? Questions …
> 
> Turned out very short, but that's all there was to say. For now.

 

Richard tries to remember when he's eaten last. Must have been at noon. How many hours ago was this? Too many to count, he decides. He feels hot.  
The punch is really good, not too sweet, refreshing and sour-minty. He isn't hungry but so thirsty he could finish the whole bowl. Not that there's a lot left to finish.

“This punch is extr-, extrordny … extrordinarly … good. Did you make it, Lee?”  
He thinks it's a totally reasonable thing to ask.

Lee is leaning against the wall, right beside the punch bowl.

“Because if you did … you could punch me again any time.”

“If I didn't know better I'd swear you're flirting with me, Richard.” Lee drawls, surprising himself. _Watch it, you're well on your way to drunkenness yourself._

“Oh, but you _do_ know better, don'tcha? I'm on a job. I don't flirt when I'm on a job.”

“Right. You mentioned that this morning. In fact, you mentioned it several times.”

“Just trying to … get my point across, I guess.”

“Right. - Just thought, no rule without exception, eh? Especially as it seems to me you're on a job most days of your life and -”

“My rules have no exceptions. Never. They're rules I live by. Always.”

There is a pause. Then Richard has an idea.  
“Just out of – interest. If I _was_ in fact flirting – which I'm not – what would be your perspective on that? Lee?”

Lee closes his eyes and screws up his face in thought as only Lee can.  
“I'd like it,” is his conclusion.

“Right. But I'm not. - Still. Thank you.” Richard's tongue feels slightly numb.

“Stay here. I'll look for some water. You want some?”

Lee nods, then adds: “Wait, I'll come with you.”

Together they make their way across the living room to the kitchen. All the guests that are left except them seem to be sitting out on the tiny terrace. They turn round to look at them when Richard knocks over a chair.

Why is there no more music, he wonders idly, then: oh, it's late. The neighbours. Lee's new neighbours. Mustn't leave a bad first impression. Quite a few of them were over earlier, though. They seemed to enjoy themselves.

“Right. Time to go, boys,“ comes Ian's voice from the darkness outside. “Yeah. Only polite. Host needs to go to bed.” Another voice.

Judging from the surprising number of people filing inside, the terrace must have been pretty packed. Cabs are called. Keys and coats are found. Routes and car pools are debated.

Good-byes are exchanged.

Richard is clutching his glass of water.

“Anybody getting you home, Rich?”

“'m fine. I'll stay on for a bit. Need to finish this.”

***

Then there's only the two of them, again.

“Well, well, well ...” There is a slight note of triumph in Lee's tone of voice.

“Didn't think I'd be able to return that favour so soon. You're staying over tonight, right? Can't let you out on the street in that state.”

“And what state is that, I wonder? 'm of perfectly sound mind, state of mind I mean ... well, you know what I mean.”

“Oh Rich ...” Lee is suppressing a giggle.

“Oh Lee ... what?” Richard echoes with an exaggerated hand gesture.

“It's been a long day. You coming to bed?”

“To bed?” Richard fairly squeaks.

It turns out that Lee doesn't possess a sofa. Just a handful of albeit very comfy chairs. Both of them had been aware of the fact, of course, but Richard had forgotten.  
After Richard has made a show of offering to shove two of them together for a makeshift bed, he finally accepts Lee's offer and slumps down on his – fortunately quite spacious – bed.

When Lee returns to the room five minutes later he finds him asleep.

***

“I knew it. I don't have too many rules, I have too few.” Richard groans.

“Oh? Had an inspiration, have you?” Lee is giving the breakfast table a finishing touch of a large glass of water and some painkillers.

“Yeah. New rule, definitely to be followed: no heavy drinking while on a job. Ouch,” he adds, rubbing the side of his head.

“We're still on holiday today,” Lee reminds him, handing him a large mug of coffee. “Anything you'd like to do?”

“Avoid moving as much as possible?” Richard takes alternate sips of water and coffee. “Thanks for all of this, by the way. It's these situations that remind me I'm not as young as I used to be.”

“I'd never have guessed.” Lee grins.

Richards gives a little sigh.  
“I'm really sorry, I would've shown you around today, but I don't really think I'll be able to. I should get home and hook myself up to a water bottle. I really need to be back on form tomorrow. At seven sharp, if I remember rightly.”

Lee looks slightly disappointed at that.  
“Oh, right. Shall I see you home, then?”

Richard nods wearily. “If you like. You don't have to.” He finishes his coffee.

“Sure, I need to get out a bit, anyway.”

When they leave the house, the sun is bright and “Oh,” says Lee, “wait a minute. Back in a flash.” And he is.

“Here, take those.”

Putting on the sunglasses, Richard squints at Lee suspiciously. “You're not going to turn all mummy on me, are you?”

He laughs at Lee's bewildered face.

“I just thought … with a hangover and all … and I knew you didn't bring yours ...”

“Only joking. You thought right. Thank you, dear.”

Lee boxes his arm and breaks into a run.

When they arrive in front of Richard's house, he hands back the sunglasses and they say goodbye.

Walking away, Lee puts on his shades. They are warm from the sun and from Richard's face.

 


End file.
